mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
Batman (a.k.a. Bruce Wayne) is a hero of Earth. He is also known as the Dark Knight and is a member of the Justice League with other fellow heroes and close friends, such as Superman and Wonder Woman. He was featured in the Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe crossover game as Sub-Zero's counterpart. Biography When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears and operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor, Batman fights crime with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles. He uses his persona as a young millionaire playboy to hide any suspicion of his alter ego. ''MK vs. DC'' In the story mode, after Darkseid's apparent defeat, invaders from another dimension began appearing. Batman intervened and stopped a rampaging Flash from killing a defeated Kano. Bringing Flash to the Bat Cave, Batman tried to run some tests on the rage that consumed his teammate, but Flash suddenly disappeared and was replaced with the ninja spectre Scorpion. Mistaking the Dark Knight for Sub-Zero, Scorpion attacked Batman and was defeated. When another power anomaly appeared in Gotham, Batman was forced to take Scorpion with him. Arriving in the city, he was then forced to fight his archnemesis, the Joker. Defeating Joker, Batman was surprised by a sudden appearance by Liu Kang. The rage in the monk made Batman appear as Shang Tsung and another fight ensued with Batman as the victor, but at the cost of Scorpion and Joker escaping. Via Green Lantern, Batman took Kang to the U.N. orbital station, where he discussed that Earth might be in for another invasion. Raiden, the god of thunder, suddenly appeared and demanded Kang's release. Batman refused without obtaining answers and defeated the god in a fight, but Raiden still got away with Kang. Returning to the Cave, Batman found Sub-Zero searching for Scorpion. Even with the rage powering him up, Batman was defeated by the Lin Kuei warrior. Batman then deduced that, through the magic of the two worlds merging, Superman's strength was being distributed to other heroes and villians. This was demonstrated when Joker defeated Batman in a fight. Subduing the maniac clown, Batman brought them both to the formed team of heroes and villians where they learned that a being named Dark Khan was causing the worlds to merge and everyone falling into the rage. Batman was defeated when the defenders of Earthrealm and the DC heroes fought in a final battle. It was Batman who then calmed Superman when he too fell to the rage. Superman then teamed up with Raiden to defeat Dark Khan and separate the worlds. Shao Khan remained and was banished to the Phantom Zone. Concerned that other worlds might once again invade Earth, Batman created an autonomous global security system to monitor any temporal breaches. His system, OMAC (Outerworld Monitor and Auto-Containment), is designed to detect and trap invaders from alternate universes. OMAC has already discovered a breach in Metropolis.... Batman also found his reputation admired by Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero subsequently took on the mantel of "Dark Knight" of Earthrealm, and even remodeled his outfit with a cape that resembled Batman's. Attacks *'Batarang': Batman throws a batarang at his opponent. *'Dark Absorption': Batman holds his cape in front of him, absorbing any projectiles thrown at him. *'Smoke Escape': Batman throws down a smoke bomb and reappears from the top of the screen, landing on his opponent. *'Smoke Batarang': Batman throws a batarang down at the ground. This batarang explodes at or away from his opponent. *'Leaping Shadow Kick ': Batman jumps up and does a flying back kick at his opponent. *'Leg Take Down': Batman puts his legs around his opponent's legs and slams him back and forth. *'Sneaky Batarang': He throws a batarang that will hit his opponent in the back of the head. Heroic Brutalities *'Bat Swarm': Batman throws a batarang at his opponent, which emits sonic waves that summons a swarm of bats to attack the opponent. *'Grappling Hook ': Batman grabs the opponent, shoots his grappling up, and starts ascending. He then throws the opponent down Category:DC Universe